mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Sarafian vs. CB Dollaway
The fight was the official UFC debut of Daniel Sarafian. It was a controversial decision victory for C.B. Dollaway. The Fight The first round began. They're feeling each other out. Four thirty-five as Dollaway landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Dollaway missed a high kick. Four minutes. Dollaway landed a left hook. Sarafian blitzed and landed a high kick. Three thirty-five. Sarafian is cut under the left eye. Dollaway landed a body kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes. The crowd chanted for Sarafian. He dropped Dollaway with a counter right. Dollaway hugged a leg eating right hammerfists under, he sprawled stuffing a double from C.B. They clinched. Two thirty. Sarafian stuffed another double and broke. Two fifteen. Sarafian landed another counter right and another and a left hook. Two minutes. Dollaway landed a jab, one thirty-five. Sarafian landed a right. One fifteen. One minute. Dollaway landed a left hook, Sarafian nodded, thirty-five. C.B. landed a jab. He landed a counter left hook. Fifteen. The first round ended, 10-9 Sarafian. The second round began. Four thirty-five. Dollaway blocked a cartwheel spinning wheel kick and they clinched. Four fifteen. CB kneed the body, four minutes with another. They broke. CB landed a jab. Another. Three thirty-five. Sarafian grazed a clipping counter right. Three fifteen. CB landed a leg kick. Sarafian landed a right and CB stuffed a double, three minutes. CB landed a left hook. Two thirty-five. CB landed a nice body kick. Sarafian caught another. Two fifteen. He caught another for a single and landed a body kick of his own. Two minutes. Sarafian tried another lower spinning wheel kick. CB landed a body kick stuffing a single, one thirty-five. Sarafian landed a counter right. CB landed a right, one fifteen left. Sarafian smiled. CB landed a jab. One minute. CB landed aleft hook there. Sarafian's cut under the right eye. Thirty-five. CB landed a big body kick. He landed a right uppercut sprawling a single and had the back, rights under with ten left. More and more, right hammerfists with one hook. The second round ended, 10-9 Dollaway. The third round began. Sarafian blocked a high kick and landed a blocked one, four thirty-five. Sarafian landed a left hook eating a counter right, landed a right. Sarafian's definitely slowed down. Four fifteen remaining. Those body kicks wore him down. CB also seems tired though, four minutes. CB landed a body kick. Sarafian landed a right eating a left hook. They clinched. CB kneed the face landing a jab and a big right, he worked a double. Three thirty. He got it. CB mounted nicely against the cage. Three fifteen. Sarafian was very tired. Three minutes remaining as CB got the back. Sarafian stood to the clinch nicely. CB worked another double. Two thirty-five as he got it. He had the back again. One hook. Short left hammerfists. Two fifteen. More. CB was very tired too. CB mounted again. Sarafian reversed to guard, beautiful sweep, nice half-guard sweep, he's in half-guard, yep. One thirty-five remaining. The crowd chanted. Sarafian mounted. One fifteen as he landed two rights. He has the back. One minute. He worked for the choke. The crowd loves it. CB is defending well. Thirty-five remaining, CB reversed to guard, crowd goes silent. LOL. CB passed to half-guard defending the half-guard sweep this time, fifteen. Sarafian kneed the face, he's rocked! CB hugged a desperate single, the third round ended, great fight. 10-9 Sarafian, great round. 29-28 Sarafian in my opinion but good fight. 29-28 split for Dollaway.